Monitoring the performance of networks is important to ensure a quality user experience. For various reasons, when delivering video through a network, performance degradation may result. When this occurs, a system may attempt to determine the cause of the performance degradation. However, determining the cause of the problem may be difficult because the video may be routed through many different processing elements. Also, the video may be processed through dynamically routed networks where packets for the video are dynamically routed differently through different processing elements. This makes identifying which processing elements that are the cause of the problem difficult.